The disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle door lining assembly, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that enhance vehicle door seal performance from intrusion of external elements, such as may occur during vehicle operation in an environment.
External elements, and in some cases foreign substances, can enter into vehicle interiors under certain circumstances, including through gaps and spaces between body panels such as doors. These external elements or substances can cause damage or harm to the vehicle, as well as to vehicle occupants, including damaging vehicle systems and safety mechanisms on which occupant well-being may depend. This potential damage or harm can be influenced by a variety of factors, including configurations of vehicle panels such as doors and application of weatherproofing seals.